Percy Jackson Rise Of A New Camp UP FOR ADOPTION
by I am Harry Son of Lupa
Summary: A new camp has arisen so Percy and his friends must infiltrate this camp to try and find the ultimate question. WILL THEY BECOME THEIR FRIEND OR ENEMY. (Rated T just to be safe and based after the Heroes of Olympus series). Sup everyone if you want this story just PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

"Alright guys remember our mission" Reyna said as we approached this new camp.

**1 hour earlier **

"The 5 of you must go undercover inside this newly discovered camp and try to find out as much info on it as you can, we must find out if they plan on becoming our allies or our enemies" Chiron explained to Nico, Reyna, Jason, Annabeth and I.

"But first Nico, Reyna, Jason and Peter must go and get their legionnaire tattoos removed or else the other camp might become suspicious" added Mr D, I hate it when he says my name wrong on purpose.

**Back to where we were before**

I was feeling very nervous as we approached this new camp what if they recognised us as spies. Then that's when I heard it the howling, and it wasn't helping me keep my nerves intact. Everyone else looked nervous everyone except Reyna, if we get out of this I have got to ask her how she keeps her cool like that.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice from somewhere in the dark.

I was about to explain but Annabeth bet me to it.

"Just 5 demigods looking for a safe home" she said.

"Follow me then said the same voice from somewhere in the dark.

As we followed the person that asked I noticed that it was a little boy about the age of 10. As I was about to ask again I was beaten to the gun by Jason this time.

"Where are you taking us" asked Jason.

"To see the commander" said the little boy.

After that we all just walked in silence, behind the little boy that was leading us to see this so called commander. I must have been thinking to myself for so long that when we got there I ran into Nico who just turned around and gave me a death stare. The little boy opened the doors and we all walked in and saw a man with grey hair sitting at a desk writing something down on paper in what looked like Latin.

"Sir I have brought you the demigods that we found approaching the west gate" the boy said.

"Thank you Marvin" said the man behind the desk.

"Is that all you wish for right now sir?" Marvin asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes Marvin. You may take the rest of the night off for this discovery that you have made" said the man behind the desk.

As Marvin left the room the door closed behind him and the man that sat behind the desk never looked up.

**Reyna's POV**

"So you must be the leader of this camp then Mr Commander is it?" I asked the man behind the desk.

"No the leader of this camp is my sister, and do please call me Harry I can't stand being called sir, commander and all that stuff" explained Harry.

"So where is this sister of yours" Annabeth asked.

"She's on a quest at the moment and won't be back until tomorrow I'm afraid" Harry answered.

Then finally after Harry had finished writing whatever he was writing on that piece of paper he looked up directly into my eyes and I was surprised to see that he only looked 16 years old despite all his grey hair.

"Um… So" I burbled out.

Way to go Reyna you've just met this guy and that is all you can say. Was the only thought going through my head at that time.

"What she meant to say was we would like a safe place to call home" Annabeth said.

"Thanks for the save" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Sure, I'll get Natalie to show you guys to your rooms where you can get a good nights sleep and in the morning we'll get you all checked in" Harry explained.

As Natalie showed us to our rooms we realized that we were in a giant warehouse and that it was setup like a hotel with rooms on each floor. All of our rooms where set next to each other so I was happy that we could all stick together, the rooms where a little box with a bedroom and bathroom in each of them like a proper hotel.

**Hey guys DaAlphaDomo here just wanted to say that I will be releasing the next part soon and hope that you liked this first chapter stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave reviews (I take all negative comments as constructive criticism so don't worry about making me feel sad). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke the next morning I looked at my watch it said 7:00am. I must have been so used to camp half-blood that I woke up at the time that they would be having breakfast, and then for the first moment I was told about this mission I realized how is the Athena cabin going to cope without me. Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it" I asked.

"Me" said the person at the door.

Just then I realized that "Me" could be no one other than seaweed brain himself.

"Come in" I replied.

The door opened and Percy walked in wearing a blue t-shirt and denim jeans.

"What took you so long" I asked him.

"Well it would be easier if I knew which room was my girlfriend's room" he replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

He walked up to me as I slowly got out of bed and all worry I had for the Athena cabin was gone as I looked into those blue-green eyes of his. When I finally got out of bed he came up kiss me lightly on the lips. Then that's when I realized that there was someone standing in the doorway, it was Nico and he looked like he was about to puke.

"Um… hope I'm not interrupting anything but Natalie is here to take us to get checked in" Nico said awkwardly.

"Thanks Nico, we'll be right out" Percy said.

"Well there goes any chance of us getting some alone time" I said sarcastically.

"I better get dressed" I added.

I was still in pyjamas so after Percy left I got dressed into a green t-shirt with white denim jeans. As I walked out of my room after getting dressed it was about 7:20am and everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry everyone" I said as I walked up beside Reyna.

"Anyway now that you're all here we can go and get you checked in" Natalie explained.

As we took the stairs down to the ground floor I saw everyone else at camp getting ready for breakfast, mmm what I wouldn't give for a good breakfast right now but first there were more important matters to attend to. We walked into a small room where there was 3 girls sitting around a large table, we were instructed to sit so we did.

"Now before we get started we would like to ask all of you one important question, have you been claimed by your godly parent yet?" the first girl asked.

We all replied yes and told the three girls who our godly parents where. They were a bit surprised when they realised that Jason was a son of Jupiter king of the roman gods, and that Percy was a son of Poseidon Greek god of the sea.

**Jason's POV**

The three girls handed each of us a piece of paper and after seeing the confused looks on both Annabeth's and Reyna's faces they explained that the pieces of paper had a list of the squads you could join and that the highlighted ones were the squads that best suited our abilities that we have received from our godly parents. The squad that best suited my abilities were the front lines or normal soldier.

"Ok… so you're telling us that we can choose any one of these squads?" Nico asked.

"That's right" replied the second girl.

"We will give you guys some time to think about it, but in the meantime why don't you go and explore the camp" said the third girl.

As we walked out of the room I pulled Nico of to the side and asked him "do you find strange that no one has told us the name of this camp yet?"

"Yeah I do" was all he said before he pulled away and gave one of his world renounced death stares, like he was almost saying that you're next to die with his eyes.

After that we caught up to the others and went off to explore the camp, all while I asked everyone we passed if they knew the camp's name no one answered me until we came to one guy, it was Marvin and he explained that the camp was called outpost alpha for no apparent reason.

**Hey guys DaAlphaDomo here again just would like to say that the next chapter should be out tomorrow and that I hope that you are all enjoying my fan fiction so far. (Remember to post reviews and to stay fresh) ;0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

Finally Jason got an answer about what this camp is called, maybe now he will shut up about it.

"Try to keep up Nico" Annabeth said.

"I am trying to keep up, but it would be a lot easier if you didn't walk so fast" I answered.

It had only been a couple of months since after the giant war and I was still recovering from all the shadow traveling I did, but yet they stick me on an undercover mission in a completely different camp with a bunch of looneys. Well I suppose that all of them aren't looneys there is Reyna for example she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen, she is smart and brave and WHOA where did those thoughts come from.

"Come on guys lets slow down a little, he is still recovering from all the shadow traveling he did" I heard Reyna say to the others.

They waited while I caught up.

"So where are we going now?" Percy asked.

"Dunno" said Jason.

"Guess we could go to the mess hall to try and figure out what squads we're going to join" said Reyna.

As we all walked to the mess hall Percy pulled me off to the side, surprise, surprise why am I not surprised, they do this to me a lot you know.

"Nico, Jason and I were thinking" Percy started.

"You guys were thinking that can't be good" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, anyway we were thinking that you, Jason and I should go and do something tonight" Percy said.

"Something like what" I asked.

"Something like…" Percy said trying to figure out what he should say next.

"You have no clue what we should do tonight do you?" I asked.

"Yeah" Percy sighed.

"So are you still going to come" he asked.

"Let me think about it, um… NO" I answered a bit louder than I would have liked to

And with that he walked away leaving me to walk into the mess hall by myself. As I got in there I noticed that it was full of people just waiting for work to start. I was walking up to the table where me so called "friends" where sitting, when I felt my head hurting, everything slowed down and I just collapsed on the spot. I must have pushed myself too far with all this walking I've been doing, Will warned me about this why didn't I listen.

**Percy's POV**

We were all shocked when we realised that Nico had just collapsed on the ground, even though he had just said no to the best night of his, mine and Jason's lives. We rushed to help him but he was out cold on the ground with people already beginning to crowd. Then that's when I heard the howling again, I know it's not important right now but being a kid with ADHD I stopped and listened, it kept going on until a medic showed up and took Nico off to the infirmary. We followed the medic all the way to the infirmary but when we got there he wouldn't let us in, even after we explained that we were friends of Nico.

"So what do we do now" I asked trying to break the awkward tension between us right now.

"I guess we sit around and wait to see what happens with Nico" said Jason.

But just at that moment the same medic that took Nico to the infirmary came out and saw us standing near the entrance.

"Oh, you're still here, I thought that you would've left by now" he said.

"Can we see him now?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, sure why not" the medic replied.

We walked into the infirmary and instantly spotted Nico. There was a medic sitting next to him and a chair taking some reading.

"How is he doc?" Jason asked.

"He'll be fine, he just, how do say um… exceeded his limits. He should wake up soon, but until then I'll leave you five to it" he said leaving the infirmary.

"Well again what do we do now?" I asked (again)

"Well the obvious thing to do is to sit around and wait for Nico to wake up" Annabeth explained sitting down in the chair that the doctor was using.

We all followed her lead as we pulled some chairs away from different beds to sit in at Nico's bed. We had been waiting for about 3 hours in silence but Nico still hadn't woken up yet. So we decided to leave because it was getting late and we all needed to head back to or rooms.

**Hey guys again it's DaAlphaDomo here I would just like to mention that from now on I will be posting a new chapter every day and that I hope that you're all loving my fan fiction so remember to post reviews and stay fresh ;0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys DaAlphaDomo here just like to say I'm sorry for the short chapters, so starting from now I will try to make them longer ;0**

**Reyna's POV**

None of us liked the idea of leaving Nico in the state he was in right now, but it was past curfew so we all had to leave. In the morning I woke up and decided to have another look at the sheet that the girls from yesterday gave me. My highlighted squads were normal soldier or guard and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be a guard, but I also didn't want to be a normal soldier either, so I decided to take a look at some of the non-highlighted squads and the one that caught my attention was… wolf trainers.

"It's the perfect plan" I said to myself.

As I walked out of my room dressed in purple t-shirt and blue denim jeans I noticed that everyone else was awake and waiting outside my room for me to get ready.

"Why were you guys waiting outside my room" I asked them all.

"We were waiting for you to come out so that we could all go and tell the people at check in what squads we've chosen" Annabeth explained.

"Let's go then peoples" I said to all of them.

On the way down to check in I saw that Harry guy again he looked so irresistible in his singlet and faded blue shorts, WAIT where are these thoughts coming from, you are Reyna not some boy crazy teenage girl.

"Reyna, where are you going?" Jason asked.

Just then I realised that we had in fact arrived at check in and I had just kept on walking past. As we walked in I noticed that it was no longer three girls sitting at the table this time it was just the first girl from yesterday.

"Oh you're back, where's your other friend?" asked the girl.

"He collapsed in the mess hall" Jason answered.

"Oh, well anyway have you made your decisions about which squad you'll join?" the girl asked again.

"Yes we have" all 4 of us said simultaneously.

"I would like to join the Front lines" Percy said with pride in his voice.

"I would also like to join the front lines" Jason added.

"Alright you both need to report to the north gate in 1 hour you'll be given your armour and weapons there and your commander will also inform you of the things that you need to know" the girl explained.

"I would like to join the strategists" Annabeth said.

"Alright then, you will need to report to 3rd floor in 1 hour" the girl explained.

"What part of the 3rd floor?" Annabeth asked.

"The whole 3rd floor is where the strategists work" answered the girl.

It was my turn now.

"So which squad would you like to join?" the girl asked me.

"I would like to join the wolf trainers" I said.

"Alright your funeral" said the girl.

"But you need to be at the east gate in about 20 minutes so you need to get going now" the girl added.

I bolted out the door on to the 1st floor of the warehouse and ran straight towards the east gate I looked at my watch I had 15 minutes left, why is this warehouse so big was all I could think of at the moment, nothing else just why was it so big, I looked at my watch again I had 3 minutes left before we started. I just made it to the east gate with 1 minute to catch my breath. Then I heard a familiar voice, I just couldn't put my finger on whose voice it was.

"Alright everyone gather round, come hurry up, I've just had news that we have a new camper join our squad, could Reyna Ramirez please step forward" said the voice.

That is when I realised that the voice belonged to Harry. Everybody watched me as I stepped up next to Harry, then they all clapped, it was so sudden that it startled me a bit.

"Say something" Harry whispered to me.

"Hello everyone I'm Reyna" I said.

Really Reyna you've just been introduced and that's all you can say was what I was thinking at that moment.

"Great job" Harry whispered to me as he sent me back into the crowd of people I would be working with.

Just hearing him say it sent my heart into overdrive. He was just so handsome and masculine, WHOA Reyna slow down, why are these thoughts coming to me.

"Any way guys we've all learnt basic hand signals and some advanced ones, so what we're going to do now is I'm going to assign each of you into groups of 2 and then each group will receive a wolf that you will train for a specific task, I will also give you a piece telling how to care for each wolf and how you should train them" Harry explained.

"As I say your name you are to find your partner and wait to come collect your piece of paper and your wolf, here are the groups, Patrick and Mason, Julia and Seymour, Vanesa and Cleo, Samuel and Ryan, William and Georgia and Reyna and me" Harry said.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was still half an hour till the strategists started work so I decided to hang out with Percy seeing as he didn't start work for another half hour either.

"So the camp seems like they would be a good ally and it also seems that they wouldn't mind being our ally" Percy said.

"You really are a seaweed brain aren't you" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you said seems so that means that they may or may not want to be our ally we need to get more information before we can conclude anything" I replied.

"So I guess that we're going to be here for a long time" he said with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess so" I said.

It was just at that moment that I looked at my watch saw that I had 30 minutes until my squad started training, so I said goodbye to Percy and ran off to training. I made it with plenty of time to spare so I decided to have a look around. The place was amazing there was a giant table in the middle of the floor with a giant map on top of it, there was also desks of to one side of the room for the each person could work in on projects by themselves and on the other side of the room was a cupboard with a ton of pigeon holes in it full of different maps. All I could think of was wow this place was amazing and that we need a room like this back at camp half blood.

"Everybody to your desks and could Annabeth Chase please come and see me" said a man standing behind the giant table in the middle of the room.

I walked up to the woman as everyone else went and sat at their designated desks.

"Now Annabeth my name is Mony, I'm your commander for whenever we are at war or during, outside of those times any of the commanders can tell you what to do" Mony explained.

"Nice to know" I said.

"Now, where do I sit?" I asked.

"There's a spare desk down at the back on the far left corner"

I walked over to the desk and sat down during all that time no one looked up from what they were doing.

"Now…" Mony started as everyone looked up.

"Revise our work from last week on Tuesday from where we left off before I had to go on the quest" Mony explained.

"And can someone please work with Annabeth" he added.

Someone pulled a chair over towards me and sat down.

"Hi my name's Bart son of Demeter" Bart explained.

"My names Annabeth daughter of Athena" I explained

"Wait if you're a son of Demeter then what are doing strategy?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I know this might sound crazy but I never really liked working with plants, I preferred books and maps a lot more, please don't tell my mum" Bart said.

"Alright, so what is this revision work that you guys were doing last week?" I asked.

"It's simple, all we were doing was looking at maps of Manhattan trying to find as many monster outposts as possible" Bart explained.

"How would you do that maps are just a piece of paper surely they can't show you where monster outposts are, because more are made all the time" I said.

"No, the maps are magical so they show like, say were at war and we wanted to see where our troops where all we do is look on the map and we would instantly see where they were" Bart explained (again).

"Amazing" I said with surprised look on my face.

"We should probably get started" Bart said.

**Hey guys DaAlphaDomo here just like to say so sorry for the late upload and to make up for it will post another chapter very shortly so remember to review and stay fresh ;0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason's POV**

I was running down to training when I saw that Harry guy sitting in the mess hall talking to a bunch of the other commanders, obviously he didn't start training till later.

"Hey Jason" someone said.

I turned around and realized that it was Percy.

So I replied "Sup Percy".

I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Why are you waiting, we've only got 10 minutes to get to training" Percy said.

"Doesn't matter that's the north gate right over there" I said.

"Oh, so it is, no point rushing then" he said with a calm smile on his face.

"Yeah, anyway are we going to do that thing tonight that we were going to do last night?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

After that we walked in silence till we got to the north gate. As soon as we got there we heard a voice say.

"Hey you 2 at the back there that just walked in get up here now" this voice yelled.

We knew right away that the voice was referring to us, so we walked up to the front and noticed that this voice did in fact have an owner, and the owner was an average height guy with very short black hair, broad shoulders and this man was in fact also very muscular.

"Do either of you happen to be Percy Jackson or Jason Grace" he asked us.

"Yes" we both replied.

"It's yes Mr Blumoser sir for you 2, now get back in formation" Mr Blumoser yelled at us.

As we were walking back we noticed that Harry was standing nearby leaning on one of the gate poles.

Obviously Mr Blumoser noticed him as well and asked "Would you care to join us?"

"Nah, I'm quite fine thanks Kyle, you seem to have everything under control" was Harry's reply.

Then he walked away.

"Now that the disturbance has been dealt with get into full armour so your 5 lap jog around the perimeter of the camp can begin" Kyle ordered.

"Jackson, Grace, come with me we need to get you suited out" added Kyle.

On our walk to the forge we passed the wolf trainers and decided to quickly check on Reyna and how she was doing. While we were checking on Reyna (we were still walking past on our way to the forge) Percy noticed something strange Harry was leading the wolf trainers in whatever they were doing and he was wearing a completely different singlet.

"Wait didn't the wolf trainers start 40 minutes ago?" I asked.

"Yeah" Percy answered.

"Then how was Harry at north get just before?" I asked.

"Guess we'll never know" Percy answered.

After that we just kept on walking. It felt like it took forever to get to the forge because it was at the south gate and we were at the north gate, but when we finally got there we didn't have much time to take in the sheer size and awesomeness of it. As we walked inside we walked right to back of the room, while watching all the blacksmiths working on swords and amour it was sheerly amazing.

"Leo would love this place" Percy whispered to me.

There were 2 men at the back of the room working on something together I couldn't tell what it was.

"Jack, Rhys, how's life treating you?" Kyle asked the 2 men.

"Fine, I guess" they both said together.

"Anyway, I've got 2 new troopers I need gear for them, you got anything?" Kyle asked.

Jack and Rhys both pulled of their welding masks and I realized that they were twins. They both walked into a room at the back and came out 5 minutes later with 2 sets of armour.

"Try this" they both said handing Percy and me 1 set of armour each.

The set armour consisted of a breastplate and helmet. I put mine on and it fit fine but it looked like I couldn't say the same for Percy. I watched as he struggled to get his breastplate on, so obviously it didn't fit.

Jack or Rhys (I couldn't tell the difference) went back into the back room and brought out a slightly larger set of armour which seemed to fit Percy fine.

"Thanks guys" Kyle said as we walked out of the forge.

It took us a little while to get back to the north gate and by the time we did all the front lines soldiers had already made it back.

"Alright everybody time for a little fun" Kyle said.

"Jackson, Grace, get up here now" Kyle added.

"Do you boys have any weapons" Kyle asked us.

"Yeah we do" Percy replied.

"Then you may want to get them out because where doing initiation" Kyle said.

"Gribble, get up here" Kyle ordered.

Then this big brute of a boy started walking up to where Kyle was standing and stood there next to him.

"Meet Gribble, he is going to be your opponent for initiation tomorrow, so you may want to learn as much as you can about what you're going to doing" Kyle said with an evil grin on his face.

**Nico's POV**

It was dark and cold, but where was I. I had no clue where I was. I turned around and saw a white light, I walked towards the light and suddenly I was in Italy, Venice to be exact. That's when I say him my father was standing on a bridge over the water waving his hand at me. I walked up to him and stood beside him.

"Nico, my son, how have you been?" he asked.

"Since when have you been interested in what happens in my life?" I asked him back.

"Good point" he replied.

"But I need you to do something for me" he added.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to find someone" he explained.

"Who is this someone?" I asked.

"Your little brother" he explained.

"I… I have a little brother?" I asked with shocked look on my face.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"7 months" he explained.

"What" I yelled.

"Why is he so young?" I asked.

"You don't need to know right now, but what you do need to know is that he lives in Sydney Australia" he said.

"And he looks like you, so you should be able to find him easily" he added.

And he just disappeared and all I could hear were voices talking about something.

"So is he going to be alright?" someone asked.

"I don't know" the other person replied.

"Alright, thanks Nathanual" said a new voice.

So at that moment I decided to wake up and noticed that the people that were talking were Reyna, Harry and someone else that must have been Nathanual.

"Nico" Reyna said surprised that I had just woken up.

"How are you feeling?" Nathanual asked.

"Fine, I guess" I replied.

"So um… what's Harry doing here?" I asked.

"Well Nico, Harry was worried about you, so I asked him if he wanted to come with me to check on you" Reyna explained.

"Oh, ok" was all I said.

"Anyway, Nico you seem to be feeling better so I'll leave you guys to it" Nathanual said as he was walking out of the room.

We all waited in silence for at least 5 minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"Um… anyway no that Nathanual is gone I have some good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" I asked.

"Good news" they both answered.

"The good news is that my comma was a godly induced comma that was created by my dad" I said.

"What's the bad news then?" Harry asked.

"The bad news is that I've got to go to Australia, Sydney to be specific" I replied.

**Hey guys DaAlphaDomo here now I know that this chapter was meant to be out the same day as the previous chapter but I was busy with things in my personal life and will try to post the next 2 chapters today, so remember to review and stay fresh ;0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

"Ouch" I said as Annabeth put a bag of ice on my forehead.

"Stop being such a baby" she demands.

Jason was on one of the other beds in the infirmary as we had just gotten smashed by Gribble.

"You don't hear me complaining and I've got a broken arm" Jason explained.

"Touché" I said.

**A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about the fight because it would take too long.**

"Why did this fight even happen?" Annabeth asked.

"Initiation" Jason and I said at the same time.

"Oh" was all Annabeth could say.

"Well anyway you 2 I've got another training session later on today so I've got to prepare" Annabeth said as she walked out of the room.

We waited until we knew that Annabeth was out of earshot before we spoke.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Jason.

"I don't know" Jason replied.

"You're meant to be the genius" he added.

"Am I?" I asked him.

"At least that's what I thought" Jason said.

We both cracked up laughing after this.

"I can't believe that you thought I was a genius" I said while cacking myself with laughter.

"I know right" Jason replied while also cacking himself with laughter.

"No but seriously what do we do now?" I asked with a serious tone in my voice.

"I don't know" Jason replied again.

"We are going to be out of commission for a while so there isn't really anything we can do" He added.

**Reyna's POV**

**A/N: I know this really early in the story and I shouldn't be putting up another person's point of view yet but I just didn't know where to take this chapter in Percy's POV so I decided to switch the POV's early.**

I was walking around camp with Harry in an awkward but at the same time comfortable silence, it was kind of weird.

"So we have another training session later on" Harry started.

"Yeah we do, don't we" I replied.

"I'm meant to take the whole squad for sword training" He explained.

"Yeah" was all I could say (again).

That was when I noticed the tattoo on his shoulder. It was a tattoo of a wolf's head.

"What's with the wolf's head?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness between us.

"Oh… um it's my mom's symbol of power" he answered.

"And she is?" I asked again.

"Wha… oh my mom is Lupa goddess of wolves" he explained.

"I've got another tattoo on my left shoulder to show which squad I'm from" Harry added.

"It says wolf trainers in both Latin and Ancient Greek" He added quickly as he showed me his left shoulder.

"Cool" I said.

"You'll get a tattoo of your mom's symbol of power on your right shoulder and the name of your squad on your left shoulder soon probably tomorrow" He said.

"Alright" I said.

We kept walking on in silence after that. We didn't say a thing to each other until we got to the mess hall and I noticed that it looked like it was lunch time.

"Is it lunch time?" I asked Harry.

"Nearly" he answered.

"Hey why don't you come and meet my friends?" Harry added.

"What harm could it" I answered Harry as he was already dragging me over to a table where a bunch of people were sitting.

It looked like all of the commanders were there at the one table. There was 11 of them in total and 2 of them I already knew, they were Natalie and Nathanual.

"Hey, Harry" I heard a voice say from the crowd of people sitting at the table.

"Who's the new girl?" a different voice asked.

"This is Reyna daughter of Bellona" Harry answered for me.

"Nice to meet you" everyone at the table said at the same time.

"So… um who are all these people" I asked Harry in a whispered tone.

"Oh… right introductions" Harry exclaimed with a start.

"This is Elijah son of Hades" Harry said pointing at a pale scrawny boy with pitch black hair.

"This is Jack and the other one is Rhys they're sons of Vulcan" Harry said moving his finger from Jack too Rhys, they were both regular height but were also well built obviously from spending time in the forge and both had blond hair, I never thought I would see it blond sons of Vulcan it was ridiculous funny.

"Are they twins" I asked.

"Yes but not identical ones" Harry answered.

"And this is Mony son of Athena" Harry explained while pointing his finger at well-tanned boy with dark hair and grey eyes.

"This is Tyrell son of Mars" he said moving his finger over to a short, chubby but very intimidating blond son of Mars.

"This is Matthew son of Apollo" he said as his finger landed on a red headed boy with freckles all over his face he was tall and built alright.

"This is Kyle son of Poseidon" His finger was already pointed at him when he said his. Kyle was an average height guy with very broad shoulders and you could defiantly see the muscle on him when you look at him.

"You already know Nathanual and Natalie" Harry said as pointed at the 2 of them.

"Oh Yeah… and this's my twin brother Dan" Harry explained as he pointed at the guy who looked exactly like him.

"Wait, what?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"My twin brother Dan" Harry said again.

They looked exactly the same in every way a part from the fact that they were both wearing different singlets and had a different tattoo on their left shoulders. Even the scar that went from the top of their checks to the bottom of their chins was the same.

**Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while but I've had major writers block (which has just cleared up thankfully) and I've been busy getting ready for Christmas so I'm sorry about the late update and every time that I make a late update from now on I will try to make up for it but if I can't make up for the late update in time don't worry. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**From**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm writing this chapter on my iPad right now because my laptop keeps crashing every time I start it up so I hope that it will be better tomorrow but until then enjoy**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in my room trying to figure out how to go about winning in the strategists training exercise (where each person was in a team of two and they would vs all the other teams of two in a round robin tournament, but the training exercise seemed more like a game to me, it was just like capture the flag except that instead of you being in the actual game you controlled little holograms on the map, and told them where to move with the help of your partner, it seemed pretty cool defiantly nothing like what we did back at camp half blood). When I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked at bit annoyed that would ruin my thinking time.

"It's me Nico" said the person behind the door.

"Oh... Nico, how have you been?" I said while opening the door. "I'm glad to see that you woke up. You scared us all you know"

"Yeah I know and I'm fine but I have something to tell you and the others can't really help because they've never had a little sibling" he said with a grim expression on his face (as usual).

"What do you mean never had a little sibling, are you telling me that Hades broke the oath" I said shocked that Hades would do that but also because he finally did it.

"Yes and no you know that the oath was disbanded right after the giant war because well it didn't stop them from doing what they swore not to do" Nico explained.

"Sorry I must have forgotten" I said trying to pull off one of those dumb blonde looks. "But let me guess now Hades wants you to go and collect your sibling and bring him back here?"

"How did you know?" He asked sarcastically.

"So where is he at then?" I asked.

"He's in Sydney" he said.

"Sydney in Canada?" I asked.

"Sydney in Australia" Nico explained.

"Oh and you were wondering if I could help you look after him when you got back?" I said

"Yeah pretty much" he said trying to pull of the puppy dog eyes but Nico and puppy dog eyes just don't mix.

"Fine" I said feeling sorry for him. "Just bring him back alive"

"I'll try" Nico said while walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Finally I can get back to thinking but I just couldn't get the thought that I would be helping Nico look after a little kid. I hadn't even met the kid yet but I just wanted to look after him with my life. Strange would I feel like this when I had kids.

**Jason's POV**

**A/N: I know that this is way to early for a switch in POV's but again I had no idea where to take this chapter in Annabeth's POV and this chapter will be shorter then my more recent ones because I'm finding it harder to get that flow I usually get when writing on my laptop so I'm sorry I just hope that I can fix my laptop by tomorrow.**

Percy and I had been sitting in the infirmary for ages when we finally decided to go for a walk to try and find Reyna because we knew that Annabeth would not want company right now.

"Where could she be?" I asked more myself then Percy.

"Dunno but she seems to have taken a liking in that Harry fellow so she might be hanging out with him" Percy said.

"Where did all this Sherlock Holmes fancy smart detective stuff come from" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"My mother made me watch elementary every single day when I was at home last" he said while letting out a big sigh.

**A/N: I don't know if other countries watch elementary but it's a big show in Australia**

"Well then where's Harry at?" I asked.

"Dunno" he replied.

We were just walking around camp when we decided to check the mess hall sure enough there was a guy in there with grey hair sitting at a table with a bunch of other people, one of those other people just happened to be Reyna.

"So I guess you're right she is hanging out with Harry in fact she's sitting on his lap" I exclaimed.

"She is too" Percy said with a start.

We walked over to the table full of people when one of the people sitting there saw us he was a short chubby blonde haired kid but was very intimidating.

"We got company" he whispered to the rest of the people on the table.

Just then Reyna turned around and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Don't worry they're with me" Reyna said. "Percy, Jason get over here".

**Again guys sorry for the short chapter and I hope I will have my computer up soon so it will be easy to write so remember to review and stay fresh ;0**


End file.
